Hecate's Heart
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Hecate finds Ethel asleep in her sisters room, but what will the woman do? Oneshot. WW 2017. Series One.


A/N: I got this idea and thought it would be nice to show Hecate's soft side so here you go. I do not own the worst witch or the characters.

* * *

 **Hecate's Heart**

Hecate Hardbroom's heels clanged on the hard wooden floor as she walked down the school corridors carrying a lantern. It was just past midnight and Hecate was doing her nightly rounds at Cackles looking for any pupils who were out of bed. Currently the woman was walking down the third year corridor and nothing seemed amiss which she was not surprised at, it was after all the first years, especially Mildred Hubble and her friends, that she had the trouble with.

It was as she got further down the corridor she actually did notice something amiss and it was from the most unlikely person, Esmerelda Hallow of all people seemed to be awake. Her door was slightly open and her light was still on telling Hecate the girl was awake.

As much as Hecate liked that the girl was so dedicated to her work she did not like that the girl was still awake, even Esmerelda had to follow the rules, she walked toward the bedroom door pushing it open preparing to see the young blonde sitting at her desk reading or writing a essay but she saw no such thing.

Instead what she saw was quite unexpected to her as she realised there was not one person in the room but two as Esmerelda's sister, Ethel, was in there too.

Normally Hecate would be down on the girls in seconds for being awake but as she walked further into the room she realised neither girl was actually awake.

Esmerelda and Ethel were both lying on Esmerelda's bed flat out and asleep, there was books and varies other things around them, papers, pens, pencils and each girl was clutching a book in her hand which was still opened at the page they had been reading, both girls were also still in uniform so it was obvious what had happened: Ethel had gone to her sisters room in order to study with her or get her help with something and both girls had ended up falling asleep.

Hecate would normally wake the pupils up and yell at them for not being in their own bedrooms but Hecate came to a realisation that this situation was a bit different, normally in a situation like this girls will be in their friends room messing around but these two had fallen asleep from over studying and the thing was they were sisters: she was sure this type of thing was not uncommon and she could not really tell them of for doing what they were supposed to be doing and sleeping even if Ethel was in the wrong room.

Hecate had no idea what was coming over her but as she stepped forward to wake them she found she could not do it, she instead found herself taking the book out of Esmerelda's hand as it was about to fall, as she did this the girl moaned and Hecate stood there thinking she was about to wake but she didn't, she turned over placing the hand that had being holding the book on her sister's arm in the process.

Hecate turned away and walked towards the door placing the book on Esmerelda's desk as she left and turning of the light before she made her way out the bedroom.

* * *

Hecate transferred herself to Ada's office and the older woman kept her eyes on the paperwork she was filling in as she spoke.

"Everything in order Hecate?" Ada asked her deputy as she appeared.

"Yes headmistress, though Ethel Hallow is asleep in her sister's room" Hecate told the headteacher about her discovery.

"Oh, so they are both in there?" Ada asked hoping she had gotten this right.

"That is right" Hecate told Ada reassuring her she was right.

"Wait a second" Ada said as she stood up walking to the woman "Did you let Ethel stay in there?" Ada asked not understanding why Hecate would do that.

"Yes, I couldn't exactly tell the child of for sleeping when she is supposed to could I?" Hecate replied making a excuse.

Ada gave the woman a funny look not buying that excuse at all, she remembered times she had caught friends who were in the wrong room and she still would wake the pupils up and give them lines so why had she no done that to the Hallow sisters?

"Hecate are you sure there is not another reason you chose to left them?" Ada asked starting to understand.

"What?" "Like What?" Hecate asked trying not to let her guard down.

"Did you by any chance not have the heart to do it?" Ada asked smiling knowing that the woman had a soft side and she had the heart to wake the two girls.

"Excuse me Ada who do you think I am?" Hecate told the woman very insulted.

"Well I think you are someone who once woke Lily Gobstone up by yelling at her for sleeping in Lucia Clover's room, what is the difference in this situation?" Ada asked smiling unable to help herself.

"The difference is ...they are sisters" Hecate replied trying to excuse herself.

"When has that ever mattered to you Hecate?" Ada asked knowing the woman would not care about that if they were breaking the rules.

"I am sorry Ada I must go I have marking to do, goodnight" she told the woman as she left and Ada burst into laughter at how Hecate had not had the heart to wake the two blondes.

* * *

The next morning Ethel woke up with a small yawn and turned her head seeing her sister next to her and then it came back to her what happened the night before.

"Esmie" Ethel said shaking her sister awake, the elder girl opened her brown eyes and looked at Ethel.

"We will be late" Ethel told her sister as she yawned and got up as her sister did the same both preparing to get ready for lesson, Ethel walked to her sisters mirror starting to fix her creased uniform and her messy hair, Esmerelda got up and started to sort through the mess of books on her bed.

"Oh you have already started?" Esmerelda commented seeing the book Hecate had put on the desk last night, Ethel turned around in the middle of brushing her hair wearing a look of confusion.

"Wasn't me" Ethel told her sister confused.

Esmerelda picked up the book and stared at it not understanding, they had been using this book last night.

"But we were using this to study last night" Esmerelda told her sister as she saw the title of the book.

Ethel carried on brushing her hair as she spoke to her sister shrugging her shoulders as she did so

"I didn't put it there honestly" Ethel told her sister turning back around to look in the mirror.

"Than who did?" Esmerelda asked not liking that someone had been in her room.

"I don't know, it is kind of strange though" Ethel replied talking to her sister as she looked in the mirror.

"Mmm...we must have put it there before we fell asleep" Esmerelda replied thinking she must just not remember.

"Yes, because if someone had caught us asleep would they not have woke us?" Ethel asked now fixing her hair into her signature ponytail.

"True" Esmerelda said as she sat on her bed waiting for her sister to finish with her brush so she could fix her hair, which was messy from sleeping.

"Well we know one thing...it was not HB" Ethel told her sister laughing. Esmerelda laughed too.

"Yes we can definitely eliminate her" Esmerelda replied both girls knowing of all the people in the school it would not have been HB.


End file.
